Your Choice
by mySterious chiq
Summary: After a night out, she comes back home and gets more than the unexpected. Not very good at summaries. Warning,contains intense smut inside. I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**T****his is the first story I have ever written, I decided to try and attempt to contribute something rather than just reading. This idea has been stuck in my head for awhile so yeah. But please go easy! Not sure if this is going to turn into something more, or just stay a one-shot, all depends on the feedback and how I generally feel about it. Hope you enjoy (=**

**-xo ,me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, its characters, or anything referenced, I repeat, I DON'T OWN IT.!**

**Carly's POV**

Generally I would come home a lot earlier, I am definitely not the type to go out and continuously party as I did tonight, but while with Sam she rushed back to our place in a hurry saying something about Freddie, and texting, and wanting to make something up to her, whatever it was that she was saying, I could barley hear anything with the booming beats coming from the DJ booth not too far away. I gave her a hug goodbye and returned to the group I came with. I stayed as long as I could bare it with the rest of the girls but I wasn't really into it I mean, I didn't want to go out in the first place, Sam was the one who practically dragged me out now that I think about it..

_-Flashback to earlier that night-_

"Carly, come onnnn ", she said in her please-do-this-for-me voice while chewing on some leftover ham.

"Why do you want me to go out with you so bad? Tonight aren't you going with some girls from work anyway , why do you need me to come?" I said slightly annoyed with my eyes still somewhat glued on the TV program playing in front of me.

"Because Carls yeah we share this beautiful place together and see each other a lot but you almost never go out with me, and plus Freddie really pissed me off by postponing our plans claiming he needed a "guys" night, so I am deciding to say fuck him I can have a girls night." Sam said while still continuing to slobber over her ham.

Carly silently chuckled to herself, even now at 21 years old, no doubt about it, this girl was still the same Sam , yet she had gone through her changes. She definitely did different things to her hair a lot more now, she was into makeup , accessories and stuff wandering on the girly side but she was still the same ol ham loving Sam.

" Okay okay, I said in defeat, "I guess ill go put something on and we can go out"

"Yeah Baby ! Knew you would come around" Sam said in a triumphant tone.

_-end flashback-_

Now here I was driving back to our house, thank God we took separate cars at least, but then I began thinking that I was still annoyed, why would you invite me out, then leave the minute Freddie texts you, I mean I love them both and I love that they are together but still, she practically dragged me out and left me with her friends/ coworkers/ whatever while I was perfectly comfortable sitting where I was on the couch watching TV in the first place.

By the time I knew it I was home. I shut the door and hoped that I was alone, hoping that I wouldn't have to see Sam till the morning or something, not even for the fact that I am extremely angry, just because of my slight annoyance that could turn into anger. But then I was disrupted from my thoughts when I heard all sorts of erotic sounds coming from upstairs.

"OH FUCK FREDDIE" I heard in a more than satisfactory moan. Followed by Freddie's moans and grunts.

"Shit fuck shit" I said in a low, harsh whisper. Omg what should I do? should I go back and sit in my car? Continue to watch TV? Do the dishes? Feed the cat?

Wait we don't have a cat. Okay Carly your loosing it! They are just having sex, nothing harmful it will be over before you know it. I tip toed to the table in the living room and grabbed my Pearpod, sat on the couch and started to blast the first loudest song I could find. Yet, even with the song blasted I couldn't help myself by pressing pause and hearing the moans coming from upstairs.

Maybe if I just took a look, I mean a peak nothing could possibly be wrong with that. At least I don't think so. I convinced myself and as I continued to tip toe up the stairs I observed that Sam left her door slightly open "No wonder I heard those moans so loud" I whispered to no one in particular. I then realized with the way her bed was set up, I had the perfect view. I figured if I just sat towards where the door was closed and try to push myself into the wall as much as possible, just so I could be out of their view. I then was just in amazement of the view I was seeing.

Freddie was straddling Sam in his lap while kissing everything from her neck down. Sam was naked and sweaty on top of him looking at him lustfully with her long straightened hair flowing down her back . Freddie then laidd back and soon after Sam started to ride his member in a tauntingly slow manner, then sped up when he got a hold of her hips. She was now at an insanely fast pace. "Damn baby you feel so good, uhhh fuck ride me harder" As Freddie commanded, Sam soon followed by holding onto the bedpost above his head and riding his dick so hard that Freddie started panting barley saying " your.. pussy..feels.. So..fucking good baby" Sam then started to scream out when Freddie reached for her clit and rubbed it teasingly slow, then at a moderate pace, then so fast she started to scream his name over and over.

I then reached down under my dress and realized that my panties were soaked. why am I getting so turned on by this? These are my two best friends after all. I shouldn't even be watching them do this. Am I turned on by Sam? Or is it just Freddie or the possible thought of getting laid? I mean it has been a little bit of a while. I slid my fingers through my fold and let out a soft barley audible moan my fingers started to go further into my hole as my thumb grazed my clit in just the perfect way. My eyes shot open when I heard Sam's loud moan.

Sam was on all fours and Freddie seemed to be eating her out from the back, I saw his tongue swirl all around and inside her what I imagined, tight hole. While doing this Freddie was jerking himself off preparing to enter her. The roughness in the way that he entered her was unlike anything, it was passionate, yet loving, yet saying I am going to fuck your brains out, all at once. Freddie began pounding into Sam harder with her breasts bouncing back and forth, and Sam's moans just got more high pitched. "Who's my fucking slut who likes to get fucked like this huh? " Sam just responded with a loud whimper. "Damn baby I love how your taking this cock so good in your tight hole ." Freddie said huskily.

I was sure that I was dripping wet, Talking dirty was one of the biggest turn on's for me, and to hear Freddie say it surprised me, nonetheless. As I heard this and his continuation of his dirty talk, I pulled down my strapless dress, put two of my fingers in my mouth wetting it just enough, and grazed my nipples slowly with my wet fingertips which just sent shock waves through my body. I then returned to paying attention to my clit. I then almost forgot the little "show" I had been viewing.

Freddie had now flipped Sam over to where she was laying on her back. " How bad you want me to fuck you baby?" it was like Sam was motionless, weak, like his sex was too much for her to take. Freddie rubbed his dick all over her clit which caused her to cry out in bliss " Fuck me baby Mama wants it so bad"

I then had to hold back a giggle, she even refers to herself as "Mama" during hot, steamy, sex with Freddie? Oh Sam..

I then saw Freddie again plunging into her opening and rocking her body back and forth. Her moans filled her room as she just closed her eyes and got lost in his sex. While Freddie continued to pound her faster and faster I knew where it was going.

I pulled my dress back up and readjusted myself . I just thought it was so sweet they made loved to each other, it sure wasn't gentle, but it was something in which was a result of not just lust, but love and passion. I then realized it was obvious that they where both going to cum soon, so I decided to tip toe down the stairs and wait 10 minutes figuring that would give them enough time. Maybe Freddie might even be out of there by that time to go back to his home, just maybe. While outside I couldn't get over how turned on I was feeling, guess I'm going to have to solve that with my nightstand buddy in awhile.

I then opened the door, slammed it, making as much noise as possible so they would know and think I was just coming home, after hearing no sort of noise I then mentally praised myself for having such good timing. I stomped up the stairs into my room still trying to make noise and while walking past, I tried my hardest not to look into Sam's room. As I got ready for bed and whatnot , I heard the door swing open. Of course Sam wouldn't knock I thought smiling.

"Hey Carls what goes on?" I was almost envious of her, its like she had that after glow sex thing going on, her hair was perfectly messy and it was obvious she was in insanely high spirits.

"Nothing, just coming home, feeling a little tired so I might crash soon, what about you? Why did you leave the club again ? I couldn't really hear you or anything. Did you come home to nap or eat more ham or something? I took a breather, damn, it was so obvious how on edge I still was, but I did not care I was going to try continue this act until she left my room.

"Who are you fooling Carly?" Sam said with a slightly all knowing smirk on her face.

"What?" I exclaimed nervously yet trying to keep my cool. No way she could know that I was peeping and touching myself to her and Freddie like some sort of pervert.

Sam cleared her throat, stood very close to me and whispered in the sexist tone ,"Next time, outside my bedroom door, I don't think you will need to be touching and satisfying just _yourself _Carls. Maybe you can even come inside.. join in.. on the fun too." she said slowly and winked. As she said this her hand was creeping up my thigh tracing little circles with her fingers and her beautiful blue eyes seemed to be burning a hole in me.

She saw my look of confusion and shock and went even further by saying "I can smell how much you want this pussy to be Eaten out. Fingered. Fucked. Licked. Basically torn apart. With each word she said, she traced my soaking wet folds through my lace underwear going further and further in, she even grazed my clit with the most perfect touch. She used her other hand to brush her finger against my lip, " We would be more than happy to ehm, have you..your choice." She said in the lowest whisper.

Am I really standing here right now wanting to devour Sam until she screams my name or vice versa? Or wanting to have some sort of threesome romp with her and Freddie? Is this really happening?

"My choice huh?" I said barley above a whisper, mentally screaming at myself for even considering this offer.

**Well there it is! Sorry if it ran a little long, I'm new at this and the words just kept flowing out to me etc. Read & Review please. No Flames! But constructive criticism is always welcomed (=**

**xo.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo(= Just realized that these characters may seem a tad OOC but then again they are older, and then again when would this ever happen? Lol ; I really struggled with how this would come out& whatnot, until I finally decided on this.. Sorry again for it running a little on the long side. Okay on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Carly's POV**

So there we were standing so close to each other, I could feel the heat practically radiating off of her, and according to her she smelt the heat off of me, I began to wonder how did we even get in this discussion.

"Uhm Sam, what exactly are you trying to say here?"

" I'm trying to say..

Before I knew it, her lips were pressed onto mine, part of me needed to remember to breath I was so taken aback. But her kiss was hot and full of passion. She begged for entrance and dominated my mouth with her tongue. She took her hand and ran it through my hair with such softness it amazed me.

"Does that make it clear Carly?" Sam said breathlessly. Before I could get a chance to even respond she started walking back to her room, stopped midway and signaled for me to follow her. She opened the door and lying in her bed was Freddie, just laying there peacefully listening to the quiet.

I just sort of stood there awkwardly, I was so embarrassed, yet excited, anxious and about 10 different emotions at once for whatever it was that is going to take place here. Not to mention I was standing in a silk camisole and skimpy underwear in front of someone who isn't even my boyfriend. But to think, once upon a time, if he saw me in this thing he would have probably jizzed in his pants.

"Hey Carly" Freddie said slightly confused, yet remained coy. All I managed to get out was an audible "Hey."

"So baby, guess who was sitting outside of our door during our little ehm, time together" Sam said while scooting next to her boyfriend.

Freddie then made a stupid surprise looking face "Carly? I'm shocked". He said in a rather amused tone

Okay that's it, this is too wrong." You know, I should be going to bed" I then did a fake stretch and yawn, "This was fun see you in the morning, bye guys" I said rather briskly, trying to make my exit to the door.

Sam quickly got up, closed the door before I could have the chance to exit it. "Are you forgetting our little _discussion_ we had in your room all but five minutes ago?" If by discussion she meant heated make- out session..

I started, "Yeah but I you know uhm-"

"Why don't you sit down Carls, I will help get you comfortable." I was now confused as to what that even meant. Whatever she was trying to say, it sent an excited chill up my back, and a familiar warm feeling to other regions.

Freddie then readjusted himself to go towards the end of the bed, with Sam practically right behind me breathing down my neck.

"Carly why are you so stiff, maybe you should just loosen up a bit, I mean after all, your guaranteed to enjoy this" She sexily whispered. Sam then slowly and sensually pulled the straps of my camisole down, I then raised my arms to come out of it, so that it was just barley loosely sitting on my breasts.

I have no idea what is going on at this point. There's a part of me that's saying something about this is not right and to open that door lock myself in my room and try to fall asleep . Then there is a little part of me that is curious, to keep going, I mean two people at the same time? What could go wrong, more importantly, there are so many things that can go right; just the thought of being pleasured by two people, even if they are my best friends, to me, this is all just some sort of experiment I bet on my part and on theirs. I know I am in somewhat safe hands so all reservations I had before are out the window. No matter how weird it seems. Fuck all of my thoughts. Whatever happens from now, happens.

With that ending thought I let the camisole fall a little lower, to the point where my breasts were fully exposed. I then just took it off completely. My nipples hardened on instant contact with the air in the room. I felt Sam get closer and started to rub my right nipple so slowly. I closed my eyes and let out a moan that would hopefully let Sam know to pay attention and give the same type of treatment to the left nipple. I opened my eyes and saw that Freddie was just looking at both of us with his lust filled big brown eyes.

I then felt my legs being readjusted so that I was fully stretched out on the bed. Freddie then gently stroked both of my legs and soon after I felt his hands going far up my thigh, he then placed himself between my legs and started to kiss my inner thigh with little pecks. His pecks started to go closer and closer to the spot where all of the attention was being craved. I then allowed him to pull my panties down with my anticipation of what he was going to do next, he very slowly licked the slit of my folds, he then started to dart his tongue in and out of my pussy.

"unghhhhhh Freddie"

Never would I have imagined moaning Freddie's name at the volume that I was it was almost surreal, but then my moans got incredibly louder when I found Sam sucking and biting on my nipple. This was too much I was in pure bliss, I've never been so satisfied to the point of what I am experiencing right now. Freddie then decided to stick two fingers in my hole and suck on my clit. I then gasped, damn he really knew what he was doing.

Both of them then stopped doing the pleasure that they were doing to my body at the exact same time, from loss of contact I let out a slight groan. Freddie then got up and went to the foot of the bed, he pulled down his boxers and his erection sprang out.

I sat up inched forward to where Freddie was and took his large member in my hand and started jerking it slowly. He then touched my head and pushed some of my hair back in an almost caring way, for some reason my heart fluttered if that was even possible under such circumstance. When I finished stroking him, I slowly put his cock in my mouth and started working my way back up to his head where I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock eliciting a loud groan from Freddie.

"Fuck Carly" He hissed. Just as I was moving further down his penis I grabbed his balls and started to massage them. I then felt Sam's lips kissing my neck.

"How do you like his cock Carly?" She said between pecks, "I know you must like it a lot", Sam said in such a teasing way. She reached down to my pussy and felt that I was dripping wet "Look how slippery your pussy is." She then started to finger me causing me to moan with his dick still in my mouth. As I pulled his dick out of my mouth I was then flipped over by Freddie, preparing myself to experience what I had been fantasizing about only some minutes ago.

With Freddie on top, he then plunged into me and wasted no time by going fast. Meanwhile Sam was looking on , playing with herself. As both our moans filled the room his speed and intensity of his thrusts became erratic.

"Oh.. Shit.. Freddie.." is all I could manage to get out, my screams were loud and words were incoherent.

He then slowed down and all that was heard was panting.

Sam then came in his place and started kissing from my navel to right above my pussy. She then leaned back and placed one leg under my left leg, and the other leg over my right, she then fit her body and started moving it at a rhythmic pace. With both our pussy's touching at such a fast pace I then let out short screams and moans with Sam joining me soon after. Sam then decided to pick up the pace and move faster. " FUCK Carly" Sam moaned. Then with her head back she was able to multi-task and suck Freddie's dick from where he was right above her.

Moans, Screams, and grunts started to fill the room. I couldn't even imagine what position I would be put into next. We all broke apart and Sam then got out of her current position and reached in her nightstand draw to pull out a thick purple dildo.

"What the fuck Sam?" I said breathlessly and clueless as to how kinky this girl really is.

Sam then stuck it in my mouth. "Get on all fours" She ordered." Suck on it." Again another order, as I sucked on the dildo, Freddie then positioned himself behind me and I felt his cock enter me. My loud scream was enough for the dildo to damn near drop out of my mouth. Sam laid down and positioned herself to where her pussy was practically in my face. Sam put the dildo back in my mouth, where the tip of the head was facing her entrance.

"Fuck me Carly". I positioned my head near her pussy with my mouth I then eased the dildo into her opening and went deeper and deeper in as I found Freddie was doing with my pussy. The noises our bodies made slapping together , the way Freddie spontaneously slapped my ass every now and then and moan obscenities , the way Sam was screaming, and the way I was fucking her with a dildo in my mouth, was MORE than enough to send my brain into an overload.

" FUCK I'm cumming" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. Just as those words left my mouth, a mind shattering orgasm ran through my body. Soon after Sam and Freddie also came with the same amount of passion. We all collapsed in the bed together and there was complete silence.

"Jeez this was too much fucking work" Sam then paused " No pun intended of course" She smirked, got up and threw on a big t-shirt. " I'm going to go eat something.

I was baffled. Freddie soon followed, "Okay baby, I'm going to go clean up and shower." He then left the room.

Again. I was still shocked. How the fuck could they just leave the room and not even acknowledge what just took place? I wasn't expecting a pat on the back for a good effort or anything but shit.

I couldn't explain the shitty feeling I felt but I felt used. But then again where do I get off feeling like that, I practically created the situation… But she was the one who came onto me and he didn't even stop to question. I just had sex with Freddie and Sam. In the end THEY still were bf/gf I'm not part of their equation at all. Is that what's bothering me?

What does this even mean? Are things going to be weird between us now? What were all those feelings I was experiencing while kissing Sam? Or while having sex with Freddie? We are all best friends here, maybe these are the people who you are suppose to experience this type of thing with.. Or fucking not? Who has threesomes with best friends? It's my fault? What was I expecting out of this anyway? Or maybe I'm just taking this situation too seriously..

I quickly got myself together and went to my room to get dressed. I laid down and the internal battle that was going on in my head only continued.


End file.
